User talk:Flaxix/Warehouse
This guy seems so, so overpowered, his abilities are "limitless" and then he has very good intelligence, keen intellect, super agility and super strength and his weaknesses pry upon being annoyed. I'm sorry but I just cannot take this freak seriously, i'm sorry. I'm not going to do anything to this page, but this freak is probably going to need some serious changes to make it more believable and less on being an ace in every combat situation. Otherwise, it's going to be taken down Stylx (talk) 18:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I know D: But I'll be honest about the fact I was somewhat excited and/or happy about writing this article - I will admit I took it over the bar a bit too much. But I've somewhat lessened him now so he should be fine. Flaxix (talk) 19:09, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I, like, completely agree with Stylx and stuff ya know? If you don't do something about this guy, like making him beliveable in terms of abilities, or making a video about him, anything to make me stop laughing at this new character, it will be removed. I warn you. Kugawattan (talk) 19:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I've edited it even more and I can't see what else I can decrease. This did kind of piss me off (like the character I can get pissed off easily too) and if it gets deleted or I have to do even MORE then I'll just give up making it myself. This was going to be a VSH or FF2 character. But I couldn't make it so I put it on here instead. And now this. I understand what you mean but seriously. :/ Flaxix (talk) 19:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey you guys! Looks like Nightmare finally has some competition! The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 19:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Oi Xho -- (Talk) 19:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion, this Freak is an "obvious beta" - he needs some work before being considered complete. I think that his abilities are a bit mismatched. Excellent marksmanship, high intellect, great agility and telekinesis are a bit too much for one person, in the sense that they don't fit a singular "theme". You may say about many Freaks that this one is strong, that one durable, the other fast etc., but he kinda has traits of 2 Freaks put into one. Try to better define him. And the subject of weaknesses - exploitable personality traits are perfectly valid faults, but what about other things? What about his endurance, durability? Any particular vulnerabilities, like energy attacks, fire, ice, whatever? You should think about at least one significant weakness of this category to make him more balanced. It's good to somehow limit his overall power. Last but not least, make sure to provide him with video appearances in the near future. I'm growing tired of "purely theoretical" Freaks; this wiki is first and foremost for Freaks that have already appeared on YouTube, or are going to do it soon. Pre-making an article is fine, but it shouldn't stay the only evidence of his existence for too long. P.S. I wouldn't consider him a demigod. He doesn't have any traits nor the authority to be considered one. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I understand - without the craziness he could've been a demigod when he was overpowered but now the only freak I can compare this to (out of the ones I know) is something at a slightly lower power level than Nghtmare Medic. Flaxix (talk) 20:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) There's a lesson here I think we need to take a lesson from this. I believe we need to have a strict set of guide lines which explain what is and isn't acceptable for a freak on this wiki e.g theoretcial monsters should not have articles. Expanding the official guide is the obvious first step, but I think we should also consider maybe doing an info video on one of our Youtube channels would help aswell, since people seem to rarely look at the guide without being prompted by us. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) UNBEKNOWNST TO THE PEOPLE OF TF2FREAKSHOWLAND... And that's the story of how Flaxix was piled by everyone while Blackphan already had-and continued to-establish boatloads of redundant pages. ThatOneAdmiral (talk) 21:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I see your point, but I've already taken care of some of them. By the way, I'm also surprised by the amount of attention Flaxix and his Freak have gained within such a short time span. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) GALVATRON. "in a short time span". GMan much? D: You're scaring me. Flaxix (talk) 22:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Rise and shine, Mr. Flaxix. Rise and shine. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 07:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC)